Moonstone
Moonstone is a Crystal Gem, and an original Gemsona created by GemDraws, who has since been adopted by Finemanederby. She is currently part of The Crystal Family. Appearance Moonstone has a periwinkle complexion, a small nose, and jagged, misty purple hair. She has two eyes, which have lavender irises and no visible pupils, with one being covered by her long bangs. Her gemstone is embedded in her forehead. She wears a bi-colored tank top, with the top half being royal purple in a star-like shape, and with the bottom half being a sky blue color. She wears tri-colored purple leggings which turn a lighter shade of purple as it goes down. She also wears dark purple-grey boots. Personality She is adventurous, due to her purpose on Homeworld, and usually happy. She tends to remain silent in arguements and gets over things quickly, often urging others to do the same. Abilities Moonstone possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. * Spear Proficiency: She weilds a metal ended crystal spear. She is very skilled with it and can duel weild them. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Druzy Quartz. * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Druzy Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, they form Eudialyte. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Apatite. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Lavender Chalcedony. * When fused with Pearl, they form Opalite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Baryte. * When fused with Peridot, they form Aventurine (previously Sphene). * When fused with Jasper, they form Carminite. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Umbalite. * When fused with Pearl and Amethyst, they form Cassiterite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli and Jasper, they form Taranakite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst, they form Clinoclase (previously Musgravite). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl, they form Cervantite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Pearl they form Labradorite (previously Fluorite). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, and Rose Quartz, they form Iris Quartz. Fusions with Fanon Gems * When fused with Ice, they form Azurite. * When fused with Heliodor, they form Chrysoprase. * When fused with Topaz, they form Sunstone. * When fused with Pyromorphite, they form Tremolite. * When fused with Red Jasper, they form Kona Dolomite. * When fused with Gomedha, they form Pezzottaite. * When fused with Blue Zircon, they form Afghanite. * When fused with Snowflake, they form Carletonite. * When fused with Amber, they form Dioptase. * When fused with Emerald, they form Shattukite * When fused with Albite and Orthoclase, they form Microcline. Fusions with The Crystal Family * When fused with Chrome Diopside, they form Cornubite. * When fused with Coral, they form Charoite. * When fused with Thorite, they form Tsavorite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside and Coral, they form Hypersthene. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, and Margaritasite, they form Cotton Candy Quartz. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, and Thorite, they form Mariposite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Thorite, and Margaritasite, they form Hardystonite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, Margaritasite, and Thorite, they form Goldstone. Unique Abilities * Hydro/Cryo/Nephelokinesis: She can control all forms of water, but not to the extent that Lapis Lazuli can. * Night Vision: Moonstone can see perfectly in darkness and can choose when to activate this ability. Gemology * Moonstone represents love, protection, and sleep. * Moonstone has been used in Roman jewelry for nearly two thousand years, even longer in the Orient. * Named for its moon-like sheen, Moonstone is a Feldspar mineral exhibiting a soft, watery opaqueness and a silvery-white reflection called chatoyancy that moves as a line across the surface as light varies. Gemstone Category:Non-GemDraws Gemsonas Category:Crystal Gems